


i know you need to leave (take down some summer time)

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Logan centric angst, M/M, Magical Curse, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan was just at the wrong place, wrong time.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	i know you need to leave (take down some summer time)

Logan walked over to the commotion, pushing through the crowd. A witch lays on the ground, an older lady kicking at her. The witch's emblem was blazing, and Logan felt a pit of dread swallow his stomach. The lady kept on muttering something Logan couldn't catch - and why did she think that she was immune to the witch's magic, what kind of village idiot was she? Everyone knew better than to piss witches off, but to physically harm one? That was outrageous. The witch pushed herself up, hand ducking into her cloak. Logan narrows his eyes for a moment, before trying to get away. He knew what was happening and that was more than enough information, he should be getting on his merry way back home. Someone gasped and Logan knew that the witch had removed her potion. Logan almost managed to push back when someone elbowed him, knocking him back. He stumbled, falling backwards towards the witch and he heard her incantation. 

Her deep, amplified voice rang through his ears, making him wince in pain. _"You'll be left by those who start to love you, all alone, for all of eternity!"_ His eyes widened as he realised that she was using non-standard magic, something only a highly abled user would be able to do. An easy way to tell when the magic was non-standard was simple - if it sounded like a normal threat, coming from a witch, you may as well as be dead. He pushed himself off of the ground, not wasting any time in successfully pushing his way out of the crowd. He could hear murmurs and the telltale sound of glass clinking together. Strong curses were the ones that were accompanied by potions, thrown over your object. The witch must be pocketing her potion. Logan didn’t want to be in _vicinity_ of even a slightly annoyed witch, so he took off, ducking into the shop he was previously in. 

He knew he left Patton rather abruptly, but Patton knew how curious Logan could get. Hopefully he would forgive him. Logan found Patton near the cashier, and Patton smiled at him. For some reason, his smile didn’t meet his eyes, seemingly strained and fake. Logan was about to ask him what was wrong when Patton turned away. They left the store in silence. 

“I apologise for running off like that, Patton.” 

“It’s fine, Logan. I didn’t mind.” 

A pause. 

“Are you okay?” Patton turned to him, smiling again. It seemed a lot more real, so he left it at that. Maybe he was just imagining things. They went home with little conversation, unusual but not worrying. Patton excused himself from dinner, going to bed early. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Logan washed up, getting ready to prepare dinner. He took his shirt off, frowning at a mysterious stain on the back. He threw his shirt in the laundry hamper, shaking his head. He finished dinner, and as he was doing his dishes, Patton walked down the stairs. Logan turned to greet him, but was stopped by the tear tracks glistening on his cheeks. He rushed up when Patton held up his hand. Logan realised with a start that Patton held a suitcase in one hand. Was he -? 

“Logan, I’m so sorry. I just, I can’t do this anymore.” Logan felt numb, felt detached. “We have to break up, it’s not you, okay? It’s me, I’m sorry, I just, I guess I just lost feelings. I’m so sorry." He pulled his suitcase with him. Logan stood in his place, rooted as his whole world crashed down around him. Patton left with a last sniffle and Logan fell apart. 

-

“Hey, L, are we good for the movie tonight?” Logan balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder, trying (and failing) to make his broom stand upright.

“Yes, I’ll see you there.” 

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you, too.” It had been a few years since Patton left him. Logan pulled himself together pretty soon, not wanting to be hung up on someone. Of course that didn’t work out quite as well as he wanted, but he still did his best to move on. Now he was dating Virgil, a good friend of his who worked at the cafe near Logan's office. They had become friends years ago, dating only recently. Today, Virgil was meeting his twin, Thomas. Since both of them were pretty anxious people, Logan thought that a movie would be a great place to start, seeing as how the only interactions would happen during intermission and after the movie. This was only because both of them felt obliged to meet one another, and Logan couldn't exactly say no to that. Thomas was already here, unpacking in the guest room. Logan didn't know that a four hour stay required unpacking and packing, but he wasn't going to complain. He could tell Thomas was nearly done when he heard the thundering sound of his feet on the stairs. 

"Logan!" He smiled at Logan, drinking in his face. This was the fourth time he had done this. "It's so weird how you look exactly the same as you did last year. And the year before that. And before that and that and another one."

"Thank you, Thomas, for an observation that makes no sense." Although he joked about it now, Logan knew what Thomas meant. He did look unnervingly unchanged, no extra smile lines or worry lines or freckles or moles or anything at all. He hadn't lost or gained any hair or weight. He looked the same, and Thomas most certainly did not. 

"Are you going to go get ready?" Logan nodded, heading upstairs to change his clothes. He saw that Virgil sent him a picture of himself, and he smiled, sending one back. After a quick change, they left the house, heading to the mall where Virgil was supposed to meet them. He, surprisingly enough, hadn't arrived earlier than them. He always did. There was still some time for their movie, so they sat down, catching up on the latest shenanigans Thomas' dog put up. Half an hour passed and there were no signs of Virgil. He texted him as Thomas pretended not to notice. 

The movie was starting.

Virgil still wasn't here. They headed in anyway, and Logan couldn't help but feel concerned. What if Virgil was hurt? The movie started, and Logan's mind was wandering around. Where was Virgil? Intermission rolled by and Thomas bought some more popcorn. Still no signs of Virgil. They left the mall. Not a peep. Thomas patted his shoulder sympathetically, insisting that everything was fine. Thomas had to go. Virgil still wasn't here. 

"Hey, Logan, it's okay. You'll be fine." 

That night, Logan dreamt of Patton and the witch and the shirt that got stained. He knew that he'd never hear from Virgil. 

-

"Mary, quick! See that man there, by the casket?"

"Oh my god! That - what?"

"That's Thomas' twin brother."

"No way! He looks so, so young!"

"They say he's immortal, he saved a witch's soul and she made him immortal!"

"My gosh!"

"Well, some say he killed a witch and took her powers to keep himself immortal!"

"Oh my!"

"You know, I saw him at this other guy's funeral, too! You remember Roman Prince, right? Well, they used to date when they were like 30, and Roman was turning 56 that year, bless his soul, and I saw the twin there, too! He looked the same as he does now!"

"That is so creepy! Did he look like this when he dated Roman, too?"

"Yeah! Roman's sister made a speech and she mentioned him, too! They were supposed to get married, but Roman moved away."

"What?! My god, this just gets crazier and crazier." 

"Yeah, tell me - oh god, he's looking at us, he's looking!"

"Haha, yes, I do love cookies, thank y - okay, he's gone."

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
